


Undoing the damage!

by AriaTaylor



Series: The Winchester secret [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaTaylor/pseuds/AriaTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been 7 years since Beth shot her father, 7 years since John took away her brothers memories but the time has come for Beth to call on her brothers when her family is threatened by a spirt too strong for her to fight on her own. Can Beth convince Sam and Dean to come help her, will she be able to bring back her brother’s memories back and save her family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beth ran into the nursery grabbing a little boy from the crib “DAN GET MARY” Beth ran out of the room heading down the stairs with a crying baby in her arms, Dan ran out of the house carrying a little girl “Beth what the hell is happening” Beth looked at the house as she caught her breath “we just bought a house with one angry spirit in it” Dan put Mary down on the floor and she stood beside him “is Dean alright?” Beth lowered Dean from her shoulder and took the blanket off his face, he looked up smiling at her “mummy’s here baby it’s all okay now” Beth looked at the beautiful baby boy in her arms and handed him to Dan “I have to go back in I have to fight this, I need my gun” Dan took Dean in his arms as he shook his head “no Beth you can’t, it could hurt you” Beth looked at Dan serious “I’m a hunter Dan, I’m not about to lose my house to a jacked up spirit” Beth walked up to the house “Beth!” Beth stopped and looked back at Dan “be careful, I love you” Beth smiled and opened the door

Beth walked up to her room and got her case from under the bed and opened it “oh I’ve missed you” Beth looked at all her hunting gear and took out her mum’s gun and smiled before putting it back and taking out a rock salt gun “you want some, well bring it on” Beth closed up the case and grabbed a bag starting to throw some cloths in it she opened the window and threw the bag and case out “Dan pack the car” Dan looked up at Beth as the cases hit the ground “BETH BEHIND YOU” Beth raised her gun up and pulled the trigger shooting the spirit in the head “I got this, pack the car” Beth walked into the kids rooms and packed away their cloths and a few toys then tossed them out of the bedroom window to Dan “Mary’s blanket is in the bag, give it to her before she starts crying, I just got to grab one more thing” Beth ran down the hall to the guest bedroom and opened the bedside draw she emptied the contents onto the bed then pulled off the false bottom, Beth rooted through a stack of letters “there you are” Beth smiled as she took out her old hunters phone. Beth ran out into the hall way feeling a chill. Beth ran down the stairs “Dean’s milk” she turned to walk into the kitchen when she saw the spirit of a man in front of her, Beth raised her gun and pulled the trigger only to find her gun had jammed “oh no” the spirit rushed towards Beth “GET OUT” Beth felt a force push her and she flew out of the house landing on the grass. Beth watched as the door slammed shut “Beth are you alright?” Dan rushed over and helped Beth to her feet “it’s powerful, I can’t fight it” Dan looked down seeing Beth’s old phone “I thought you destroyed that?” Beth walked over to the car “Dan its time” Dan looked at her shocked “but Beth you haven’t spoken to him since…” Beth sighed cutting Dan off as she opened the car door “I can’t do this myself, I have to phone Dad”


	2. Chapter 2

Dan walked back to the car and opened the door making Beth jump “it’s just me, were you asleep” Beth looked up putting her phone in her pocket “I was just…” Dan nodded “it’s okay I understand” Dan paused and looked back at the kids asleep in the back “they had a room we should get them settled in their” Beth nodded and got out of the car “I’ll get Mary then come back for Dean, can you get the bags?” Dan smiled “of course here’s the key” Beth took the key and looked at the room number “room 6?” Dan smiled as he put two bags over his shoulder and started pulling Beth’s case of hunting supplies behind him “yea room 6 I’ll wait here while you carry Mary in” Beth opened the car door and picked Mary up gently trying not to wake her up, Beth carried Mary up to the room and opened the door “it’s all going to be alright mummy’s going to make it all better” Beth walked into the room and put Mary down in the single bed and smiled as she tucked her in and kissed her forehead “mummy loves you” Beth walked out of the room and looked at Dan just outside a couple of parking spaces away from the room “Dan she’s in bed” Beth walked to the car as Dan ran to the room” Beth opened the door and took Deans car seat out of the car “hey cheeky boy why are you awake” Dean looked up smiling “let’s get you inside and get your travel cot up” Beth went to the back and took out the travel cot and carried it into the room “Dan theirs two bags left, I’m going to get the crib… I mean cot up” Beth put the car seat on the bed as Dan went outside to get the bags and lock up the car. Dan walked into the room to see Beth sat looked at her phone again “Beth?” Beth looked up at Dan “I thought you were setting up the travel cot” Beth put her phone down on the bed “it made a noise and I just got distracted” Dan smiled “you know what it’s okay” Dan started to set the cot up “do you have his blankets” Beth pulled the blankets out of a bag and passed them to Dan “here honey” Beth looked at Dean and took his hand gently “what will I even say to him?” Dan looked at Beth not knowing what to say to her “I don’t know baby but you will know when you talk to him” Dan walked over taking Dean out of the car seat “come on handsome boy” Dan laid Dean down in the cot and put the blanket over his legs 

Sam looked at Dean as he heard a phone ringing “is that you” Dean opened the glove box “no its dads I keep it charged” Dean took it out and answered the call “hello” Sam looked at Dean as he answered the call “Dean?!” Dan looked at Beth confused “yea who’s this” Beth looked at Dan a little shocked “Dean listen I need to talk to da… I mean John” Dean stopped the car and looked at Sam “I’m sorry but you can’t” Beth sighed as she looked at Dan “it’s really important that I speak to John, tell him its Beth” Dean looked down “I’m sorry Beth but John’s no longer with us anything me and my brother can help you with?” Beth looked at Dan with tears in her eyes “J-Johns dead… I really need help you have to come to Britain to help me” Dean looked at Sam with an eyebrow raise “Britain whoa listen that’s a little far don’t you think” Sam pulled out Dad’s journal and looked through it “Dean we have to go look” he pointed to a page in the journal and showed it to Dean “listen you’re in luck Beth my Dad’s got you marked as an emergency we will catch a flight and be there as soon as we can” Beth smiled “oh thank you I’ll text details to this phone my husband will pick you up at the airport if you let us know when you will be here” Dean hung up and looked at Sam “better get packing and take the car to Bobby” 

Beth felt tears roll down her face “m-my Dads dead” Dan put his arms around Beth to comfort her “I’m so sorry” Beth wiped her eyes trying not to cry “I, I never got to say sorry for shooting him” Dan held her close “it’s okay I’m sure he knew you were sorry” Beth wiped her eyes as Dean started to cry “oh no” Dan looked down at Beth as she was wiping her cheeks while the tears still rolled down her face “what’s wrong?” Beth got up and went over to Dean “you have to go get milk I tried to get his milk when I was thrown out of the house” Beth picked Dean up wiping his eyes “shush baby shush” Dan picked up his keys “I’ll go try and find some where” Beth watched as Dan left and laid on the bed holding Dean trying to calm him down

Dan walked back into the room to see Beth sat up in bed asleep holding Dean who had fallen asleep in her arms he smiled and walked over to the kettle making up Dean’s formula, Beth jumped when she heard the kettle boil she reached under her pillow and pulled out her gun “get out” Dan turned shocked “whoa Beth it’s me” Beth took a deep breath and put the gun down “so the ghosts brought out your old habit’s?” Beth looked down frowned “I’m sorry” Dan walked over with Dean’s milk “don’t be sorry this is why I fell for you” Dan gave the milk to Beth and leaned down and kissed her “I’m so happy Lucky brought you that jacket” Dan smiled a sad smile “she was the best companion any one could ask for” Beth took Dan’s hand “she was one amazing girl” Dan smiled as Dean started to wake up “someone wants his milk” Beth smiled and started feeding Dean


	3. Chapter 3

*2 DAYS LATER*

Sam walked through airport security and looked at Dean “I’m telling you man I feel like I’ve been here before” Dean laughed “yea Sammy Dad shipped you off to the UK alone, where is this guy Dan picking us up” Sam sighed and shook his head “I told you like a million times he’s going to be near the exit” Dean rolled his eyes “yea Sammy while on the flight, I hate flying” Sam stopped when he saw a guy stood by the doors “that’s Dan I think I know him” Dean smacked Sam on his back “come on Sammy, I want to meet this Beth find out how she knows Dad” Dean walked over to the door “are you Dan” Dan looked up seeing Sam and Dean “Sam, Dean you don’t know how good it is to see you” Sam looked at Dan confused “do I know you?” Dan shrugged “I found out my dad was a hunter about 7 years ago and we used to live in the states maybe he knew John” Sam brushed it off and smiled “any way the car is out here. Did you get anything through security?” Dean raised an eyebrow as he followed Dan to the car “you kidding me I couldn’t even get a flask of holy water through airport security” Dan smiled as he unlocked the car and took Dean and Sam’s bags “don’t worry about it my wife has a small arsenal in the hotel” Sam looked at him confused “why would she have an arsenal?” Dan looked at Sam as he opened the door “I’ll tell you on the way” he got in the car and waited for Sam and Dean, Sam and Dean gave each other confused looks and got in. Dan started the car and pulled out of the airport car park “Beth well she used to come from a family of hunters, she was raised into it and she was happy at first then one day she was working a job helping me and we fell in love she left the family but never could shut out the lifestyle, it’s been 7 years now she still sleeps with a gun under her pillow mixed salt into paint and painted all the windows and door ways into our house. I guess she’s just paranoid I mean she killed a lot of things sent a lot of demons back to hell with her brothers and her Dad think she’s scared somethings going to come after her” Sam started looking through his Dads journal “I swear this is pages missing from this Dean there is nothing from before I went to college just stuff about when he took you alone and me alone I don’t ever remember us going alone we did it together” Dean shrugged “maybe Dad just forgot you know he used to write that stuff when he had been drinking” Sam sighed and kept reading through the journal as Dan and Dean sat in silence

Dan pulled up in a small hotel parking lot “we got you a room if you want to go get settled in then Beth will come explain why she called you” Dean smiled “great, oh hey is their some where I can grab a beer around here?” Dan smiled “Beth took care of that theirs some in the fridge in your room and a couple of burgers on the way from the take out paid for of course” Sam got out of the car and rolled his eyes “awesome thanks” Dan smiled “no problem Dean, here’s the Key and I’ll just grab you your bags” Dean got out of the car and looked at Sam as Dan got out and got their bags from the back “here you go boys” Dean and Sam headed to their room as Dan walked back to his room. Sam shut the door behind him and looked at Dean “I’m telling you dude something about this is just spooking me out” Dean picked up a beer and smiled “oh god yes, they got my favourite beer” Sam looked at Dean with his bitch face “Dude ever since I saw Beth’s name in Dads journal I’ve been feeling like something is not fully there something's not right and now someone we don’t even know is managing to get everything right even down to your favourite beer…” Sam looked at Dean who was drinking his beer and rolled his eyes “and you’re not even slightly listening to me are you” Sam opened a beer and sighed as there was a knock on the door, Dean got up and answered it to a delivery guy “I got two burgers here paid in advance” Dan smiled “oh this is just awesome thanks” Dean took them and shut the door walking over to Sam “Sammy there’s nothing to worry about just sit back relax and eat your burger” Sam sight and started to eat his burger “if we wake up hell I’m going to kill you again” 

Dan walked into the room and looked at Beth “are they okay, do they look well, how’s Dean is he good” Dan smiled as he pulled Beth into his arms to calm her down “breath honey they are both fine, although I think Sam knows” Beth looked at him confused “what do you mean?” Dan shrugged as he let go of Beth and walked over to the cot to check on Dean “well he asked me if he knew me, he noticed pages and information just not right in your dad’s journal like the fact there is nothing about them hunting together even though he doesn’t remember them doing any single hunts” Beth smiled slightly “I might be able to break through this spell” Dan smiled looked at Dean laid asleep in the cot “what are you going to say to them?” Beth shrugged “I’m going to take it slow Dean can flip pretty easy when it comes to dad I don’t know if he would believe that dad would every do such a thing as wipe their memories but I have to try and convince him I want him to meet Dean and Mary, I want him to see how happy I am with you, that’s all Dean ever wanted for me” Dan walked over to Mary and sat on the bed looking at the tablet in her hand “I’m sure you can break through the Beth I know can do anything” Beth sat on the bed and watched Dan and he pulled Mary onto his knee “what you watching?” Mary showed Dan the tablet “ongebob daddy” Dan smiled “oh SpongeBob and what’s he doing, is he making krabby patties?” Mary nodded watching the show on her tablet “she’s so cute I’m so glad we had a little girl” Beth laughed as she looked at them both “who would have thought the man wanted a girl and the woman a boy huh” Beth looked at her watch and sighed “guess I may as well go now before I lose my courage” Beth picked up her case of hunting gear and left the room walking down the hall to Dean and Sam


	4. Chapter 4

Beth stood outside of Sam and Deans room frozen to the spot when she heard someone walking down the hall bringing her back to reality, Beth knocked on the door and waited for a moment before Dean opened it “so your Beth?” Beth looked at Dean and felt a sad smile on her face “are you alright?” Beth shook herself off and smiled “sorry I’ve just been through a lot these past couple of days” Beth walked into the room past Dean and put her case onto the table “where’s Sammy?” Dean closed the door and walked over to the table “he’s in the shower… wait did you just call him Sammy?” Beth paused for a minuet trying to think of an excuse “I erm... I do that with everyone it’s a bad habit of mine” Dean nodded as Beth opened the case “wow you do have a small arsenal in here” Dean went to pick up a silver gun with engraving on it when Beth snatched it “that’s mine I don’t like people touching it” Beth tucked her gun in the back of her jeans and looked at Dean who was slightly shocked “you can use anything else but you might want to check them I haven’t used them in about 4 years and I used one the other day and it jammed on me that’s when I got thrown out of my own house” Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at Beth “so that’s why you called us then?” Beth nodded “this sprit its well I don’t know its powerful theirs so much hate there, I couldn’t do it on my own so I called John and he’s not here anymore, by the way what did happen to him?” Dean shut the case and put it on the floor “long story” Beth sighed “it’s okay you don’t want to talk about it with a stranger I get it, it’s just John well he was like a father to me you know he was always there” Dean raised an eyebrow and sat down “oh really? He never mentioned you to me or Sam” Beth sat on the other seat and shrugged as she heard the shower shut off “maybe you could explain this to me” Dean threw a necklace on the table the pendent was a bullet that had been shot from a gun, Beth picked it up “you see that bullets been shot and from what I can tell it’s got blood on it so what I’m guessing is that bullet has been in some one now I’m going to think it was in my dad since he never took that thing off and if you look at it he’s had the name Beth engraved so I’m thinking you shot the bullet and if I’m right I don’t think I trust you Beth, the only reason I’m here right now is dad marked you down as a help no questions asked in his journal” Beth held the bullet tight in her hand “Dean I can explain all of this to you but you just have to give it time” Dean raised and eye brow as Sam walked out of the bathroom he looked at Dean then looked at Beth seeing her long blond hair as Beth turned to face him Sam closed his eyes and put his hand to his head he fell to the floor as Beth and Dean threw themselves up and spoke in unison “SAMMY” they ran over to Sam and looked down at him “he’s passed out” Dean turned to Beth “that happened the minuet he saw your face, if your using some kind of magic I swear I’ll kill you myself” Dean and Beth picked Sam up together and carried him to the bed “cristo he’s heavy” Beth rolled her eyes and looked at Dean as they laid Sam down on the bed “seriously the Latin word for Christ Dean I am not a demon” Dean looked at Beth “right now I don’t know what game you’re playing Beth but if you’re trying to hurt us I swear I will kill you” Beth sighed “look I’m down the hall in room 6 if you need anything” Beth walked over to the door “I’ll leave the guns here” Beth left the room and closed the door, she stopped in the hallway taking a deep breath before walking down the hall 

Dan looked up as Beth walked into the room “oh honey thank god can you sort Mary out she fell asleep just after I started feeding Dean” Beth smiled and walked over to Mary taking the tablet from her lap “how did it go?” Beth covered Mary up and put her hand in her pocket taking out the necklace “he kept the bullet” Dan looked at her shocked “your Dad kept that? After all this time” Beth nodded as she put it around her neck and hid it under her shirt “Dean and Sam they know then?” Beth looked down and shook her head “no I kind of stole this, Dean he doesn’t trust me at all and Sam well he passed out before I could even talk to him” Beth paused and looked at the clock “he’s late having his milk tonight I hope he will go back to sleep” Dan nodded “I’ve had to wake him up for this it was an hour late and he was still asleep did he have much sleep through the day?” Beth bit her lip “no I didn’t go on my afternoon walk with them today he normally naps in the pram while Mary plays in the park but I was so nervous about seeing them I couldn’t face doing anything” Dan smiled “hey don’t worry it’s okay” Beth sighed as she leaned against Dan looking down at Dean “I can’t believe he’s almost 6 weeks old” Dan smiled looking at Beth “yea only 6 weeks ago you were telling me you were going to shoot me” Beth laughed “you didn’t seriously believe me did you” Dan raised an eye brow and looked at Beth “remember the last time you made that threat I ended up in hospital having a bullet taken out of my leg” Beth took them empty bottle from Dan and smirked “you were the one that wanted me to go on that hunt, I said no and then what happened I almost got killed you lost the bet, any way I’ve had my fair share of bullets from your terrible aim” Dan rolled his eyes “I said I’m sorry about shooting you a million times” Beth shook her head as she took Dean from Dan and laid him down in his cot “I know but I would have thought you would have learnt you lesson the first time never aim a gun at the person standing behind the ghost because the bullet will hit them as well” Dan looked down “I really didn’t mean to do it 4 times you do know that” Beth laughed as she covered Dean’s legs up “I know baby I’m teasing” Beth smiled took her shirt off as she walked to the bed “getting ready for bed aren’t you going to try talking to them again when Sam wakes up?” Beth shook her head as she pulled on her silk night dress “no, I don’t feel like Dean threatening to kill me again” Beth took the gun from the back of her jeans and pushed it under her pillow then pushed her jeans to the floor and got into bed “I just want this day to be over” Dan smiled and snuggled up to bed holding her tightly “I know I can’t imagine what it feels like to have them so close to you but so far away” Beth turned to face Dan “you really need to learn to think before you speak…” Beth paused and looked up at Dan “I love you” Dan smiled and kissed Beth softly “I love you too” he reached up and turned out the lights then snuggled up with Beth as they both slowly drifted into sleep” 

Beth woke up when she heard a knock on the door she looked at the clock and it said 1am as she looked at Dan who was still sleeping there was another knock “w-who is it Beth?” Beth reached under her pillow and got her gun “watch the kids” Beth walked over to the door and opened it holding her gun by her side “Sammy?” Sam looked at Beth then pulled her into a tight hug “you’ve grown so much since I last saw you” Beth pushed Sam away “you remember me?” Sam smiled “of course I do” Sam pulled Beth back into a hug as Beth dropped her gun to the floor and wrapped her arms around him


	5. Chapter 5

Dan got out of bed and walked over to the door “hey Sam” Sam let go of Beth and looked up “your still with Dan, oh Beth I’m so happy for you” Dan smiled as he turned the lights on “I-is that?” Sam pointed to a cot “is that a crib?” Beth smiled as she looked up at Sam “go meet them uncle Sammy” Sam walked over and looked down at the little boy asleep in the cot “can I hold him” Beth smiled and walked over to Sam “of course you can” she picked Dean up of the cot and handed him to Sam “uncle Sammy, meet Dean” Sam took Dean in his arms as he started to wake up “oh god he’s so cute, he looks just like you” Beth smiled looking at them both together “I’ve missed you Sammy” Sam looked up at Beth with a sad smile “I always felt like there was something missing but I didn’t know what it was, as soon as I saw you I just knew” Beth smiled as Dan walked over and pointed to Mary sat up in bed “mummy, who he?” Beth smiled and walked over to her sitting on the edge of the bed “honey this is your uncle Sammy” Sam walked over and sat on the bed “uncy ‘ammy” Sam smiled looked at her “Sssssammy honey Sss like a snake…” Beth paused and looked up at Sam “Sammy this is Mary” Sam wiped the tear from his eye “how could dad do this to you?” Beth shrugged and laid Mary back down “you need to go back to sleep baby its late, me and Sammy will go talk outside” Mary laid back down “I want daddy” Dan smiled and walked over “here let me take Dean” Sam smiled and handed him over to Dan as Beth pulled her jeans on “I’ll just get a top on Sam and meet you outside” Sam nodded and went outside. Dan sat with Mary and looked up at Beth “I can’t believe he remembers that was so easy” Beth nodded as she grabbed a shirt “yea the minuet he looked at me but it didn’t happen with Dean” Dan shrugged as he looked down at baby Dean in his arms who was falling asleep “Sam did say from the minuet he saw me he felt like he had met me before maybe it’s because he was with you here” Beth nodded as she pulled her night dress off before pulling her top on “were are your keys I’m going to go for a drive” Dan stood up and walked over to the cot “their coat pocket, Beth be careful please” Beth rolled her eyes and walked over to the jacket “I told you already the vampire jumped in front of the car” Dan smirked “yea whatever you say” Beth took the keys of out Dan’s jacket and picked her gun up off the floor “old habits die hard” Beth shook her head as she tucked her gun down the back of her jeans “shut up Dan” Beth smiled as she opened the door “love you” Dan laid down on the bed “love you too Beth!” 

Sam wiped his cheek and looked up at Beth “Sammy, were you crying?” Sam shook his head and Beth raised an eye brow “you may be taller than me now Sammy but I’m still your big sister, I know you” Sam sighed “okay I was, it’s just I missed out on so much of your life and I’m an uncle I’ve been an uncle for…” Sam paused “I don’t even know how old my niece is” Beth smiled and hugged Sam “it’s okay it’s not your fault, Dad was angry you left for college because of me, you know dad he probably shot first and asked questions later and then it was too late” Sam nodded as he looked at Beth “maybe your right” Beth smirked “course I’m right Sammy” Beth walked down the hall to and to the hall and opened the door “where are we going?” Beth looked back at Sam as she unlocked the car “for a drive come on” Sam smiled and walked over to the car. Beth unlocked the car and took out her gun as she got in she put it down next to her seat “you still have that” Beth nodded as she started the engine “course I do it was mom’s” Sam nodded “oh yea I forgot it was moms” Beth pulled out of the car park and started driving down the empty country road “I still can’t believe mom was a hunter” Beth looked at Sam as her jaw dropped “WHAT?!”


	6. Chapter 6

Sam looked at Beth as she stopped the car “mom was a what?” Sam bit his lip “ohh… I forgot you didn’t know” Beth looked at Sam in disbelief “anything else I should know?” Sam looked at Beth thinking for a moment “well...” he hesitated “I have demons blood in me yellow eyes had this plan he kidnapped me showed me a vison mom knew him, I died Dean sold his sole got 1 year, Dean killed yellow eyes with the colt then he went to hell for four months, Cas pulled him out he then sent him to the past where he met mom and dad found out mom was a hunter yellow eyes killed dad made a deal to bring him back to life 10 years later he’s in my room” Beth looked at Sam trying to process everything “Deans been to hell? You died… and who the hell is Cas” Sam sat in silence not knowing what to say “Sammy who is Cas” Sam looked out of the window “Cas, well Cas, he’s Cas…” Sam was interrupted “yes Sam?” Beth jumped and turned punching the man who had just appeared in the back of her car right on the nose “OH MY GOD” Beth grabbed her gun as Sam took it from her “BETH STOP” Cas stayed laid back against the seat holding his nose “Sammy there is a demon in my car, give me my fucking gun” Sam shook his head “Cas is an Angel” Beth looked at Sam then at Cas “oh my god I just punched an Angel” Cas sat up “it’s all right the pain is gone” Beth looked as Cas “wow Angels are real” Cas looked at Sam confused “why have you told this girl about me Sam?” Sam looked at Cas then at Beth “well she’s… Cas this is Beth my…” Cas looked at Beth stunned cutting Sam off “Bethany Winchester?” Beth looked at Cas confused “you know me?” Cas nodded “we know everything we have been watching Dean since he was born, one day you were with the family the next you were gone and no one remembered you, it has been a mystery ever since and we have not been able to find you until now” Beth looked at Cas confused “you mean you couldn’t find me either?” Cas nodded “we all thought you had been killed by something and John used some spell to stop Deans sadness so gave up the search after a year” Sam looked at Cas confused “and you never thought to tell us about her you even removed her from the times you showed us our past” Cas shrugged “it was my orders Sam you know as an Angel of the lord I have to follow orders” Beth started the Car again “oh god I need a fucking drink” Cas looked at Beth not understanding what she meant, Sam sighed “forget it Cas you won’t understand” they drove in silence for the rest of the journey.

Sam looked at the clock as Beth pulled up a long dirt drive towards a 2 floor country house “Beth its almost 3am we aren’t breaking in here are we?” Beth shook her head as she looked up at the house “this house is haunted Sam” Beth looked back at Cas speaking sarcastically “where were you when I bought this house” Cas looked at Beth confused “I don’t understand” Beth got out of the car and sighed heavily “sarcasm Cas, just be quiet okay I haven’t seen her for 7 years” Sam picked up Beth’s gun and got out of the car “Beth your gun” Beth smiled and took it from Sam and tucked it in the back of her jeans as she looked up at the house “this was supposed to be our happy end from hunting we stopped as soon as I got pregnant with Mary my last kill was some vampires that had my scent and tracked us down when I was 3 month pregnant” Sam looked up at the house “it’s a lovely house and me and Dean will help make it safe for you” Beth sighed as she walked over to a tool shed she opened the door and grabbed two beers out of a mini fridge Sam walked over to Beth as she held one out “everywhere I go it just seems the job is catching up with me it’s like I can’t get away from it” Sam took the beer and opened it as Beth stood up “I don’t know anyone who was ever able to walk away from the job” Beth looked at Sam “thanks for the ego boost Sammy… when I got with Dan we said no more hunting unless the jobs found us, then after that first Job that he figured out well he kept getting given the strange unexplained cases and we just kept taking them on I ended up on the police force with him they realised my talent when Dan admitted that he had my help on all of his cases and his chief said get her in here she’s working with you your both working in homicide” Sam smiled and looked at the car to see Cas had gone “least you got to work with Dan that must have been nice” Beth shook her head “no it wasn’t not for the first six months, people were complaining saying Dan was lying he just wanted me in a job, they said it was unfair treatment as I never went to police academy” Beth paused and took a drink of her beer “so what happened?” Beth walked over and sat on the front of the car “well they shipped me out to police academy to shut them up, I broke all records, I was good in combat class I beat up a black belt karate instructor then sat my exam it took me 2 days they said that I was the fastest pass they have ever had they were most shocked at my gun skills, so I went back to work and people were still complaining so the chief sent Dan to help investigate a case about 50 miles away and gave me a box of 5 unsolved murder cases they were all attractive blond women with their hearts missing, he said solve that Beth and you will finally prove to those idiots that your capable” Sam looked at Beth as she took a drink “so werewolf?” Beth smiled slightly and nodded “werewolf and he sure had a type, I just dressed up like one of those girls on the first night of the lunar cycle which just so happened to be the next night, gun in my jeans loaded with silver bullets and I waited and waited till he showed up and just as he run towards me I shot him” Sam took a drink then looked at Beth “so how did you explain that?” Beth laughed “I put a hunting knife by his body and said he tried to kill me he was like a crazed lunatic after I warned him he kept coming at me so I shot him, job done” Beth paused and looked at Sam as he drank his beer “Sammy what happened to Dad?” Sam looked down not knowing what to say, Beth sighed “Sam the last time I saw him I shot him, god I’m wearing the bullet I stole from Dean when you passed out you can tell me what happened” Sam sighed still looking at the floor “he sold his sole to yellow eyes” Beth dropped her beer from shock “he what? Why would he do that?” Sam looked at Beth “well Dean was dying, we got hit by a truck driver who was possessed we had just had a huge stand-off with yellow eyes he was possessing Dad and he was just ripping dean to shreds but Dad fought him, and then when he found out Dean was dying he sold his sole for Deans life” Beth looked down at her beer and stood up “at least he loved you two enough to make sure you stayed together” Sam sighed not knowing what to say “I’m sorry Beth if it makes you feel any better the last time I saw dad I was yelling at him and dean well he told him if he couldn’t save me he would have to kill me” Beth shook her head “it doesn’t make me feel better Sammy he tried to ruin my life the last time I saw him, he broke into Dan’s house he tied Dan up and threated me with a gun no not a gun MOMS GUN” Sam looked down not knowing what to say “and if that’s not the worst of it he then picked up the phone and said do it Lilly, he had her standing by on the phone ready to wipe your memories if I refused to come home with him then he tried to take moms gun” Beth started to get angry and started shouting without realising she was “HE CAST ME OUT BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE, HE TOLD ME THAT I DON’T DESERVE A FAMILY MARY AND DEAN WERE NEVER SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN…” Beth broke down and fell to the floor crying “I didn’t want kids because of him I didn’t want Mary I almost had her terminated Sam”


	7. Chapter 7

Sam looked at Beth shocked as she sat on the floor crying he walked over to her and sat beside her pulling her into his arms “he ruined my life” Sam nodded as he held Beth “I know he did Beth, but he’s gone now” Beth shook her head “that’s just it after all he did to me I shouldn’t care, but you know what hurts the most is knowing the last time I saw him I shot him and I will never get to say sorry to him” Sam wiped Beth’s tears with is sleeve “he knew Beth he had to know you didn’t mean it, you shouldn’t let this upset you” Beth turned into Sam’s arm hiding her face “I just want my house back I want my life back” Sam rubbed Beth’s back slightly “don’t worry Beth me and Dean will get your house back I promise” Beth sat in Sam’s arms crying “let it all out Beth it’s okay” Sam sat holding Beth as she let it all out. After about 10 minutes Sam’s phone started ringing, Beth moved away from Sam and wiped her eyes “you should get that” Sam took his phone out and sighed “it’s Dean, I snuck out while he was asleep” Beth got up and walked over to the car “it’s okay, you get that I need some tissues” Beth got in the driver’s side and grabbed a box of tissues out of the back and sighed wiping her cheeks as a few tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

Sam answered the phone as he watched Beth get in the car “Sam where the hell are you?” Sam shrugged as he turned and looked at the house “long story” Sam paused “look we have to help this poor girl and fast” Dean took a gun out of the case on the table and pushed it down the back of his jeans “your with Beth aren’t you? I told you43 I don’t trust her I think she’s hiding something about Dad” Sam raised an eyebrow know Dean has no clue “just calm down I’ll be back soon” Sam walked to the car door “I won’t calm down I don’t want you around her on your own, I think that she shot Dad” Sam hung up the phone and got back in the car. Beth put the box of tissues back and started the car “you alright now?” Beth shrugged her shoulders and turned the car around, Sam looked at her as she drove down the road “Sam, Dean wants to know where you are” Beth jumped swerving the car off the road as she slammed the breaks on “FUCK” Sam sighed as the car stopped “Beth it’s okay you didn’t hit anything” Sam looked over to Beth as she took her head off the wheel “can you put a fucking bell on him” Sam looked at Beth noticing a small cut on her head “your bleeding” Beth touched her head then looked at her hand “oh its fine, I’ve had worse” Cas looked at them both “was this my fault?” Beth turned to Cas with her eyes narrowed “does that mean yes Sam?” Sam shook his head “yes it’s your fault don’t tell Dean I’m with Beth, oh and Cas Dean doesn’t remember Beth” Cas nodded as he looked at Sam “oh yes I know he sent me to watch over you he doesn’t trust Beth one bit, he thinks she’s hiding something about John and just kept saying he doesn’t trust her” Beth closed her eyes taking a deep breath, Sam looked at Beth frustrated with Cas “CAS GET OUT OF HERE” Sam looked back and Cas was gone “Beth he didn’t mean it” Beth shook her head “no I already know he didn’t trust me, he threatened to kill me if I had anything to do with you passing out” Sam shook his head slightly “he’s got just as overprotective with me as he was with you Beth that’s all” Beth shrugged as she started the car and pulled back onto the road “I just wish he could remember like you, I just want my big brother back” Sam nodded as he looked out of the window “and we will do everything we can Beth to try and make him remember” Beth drove the car down the road in silence. 

Beth pulled up in the carpark and sighed looking in the mirror at her head “great” Sam looked over at the blood that had run down Beth’s head “you sure you’re okay?” Beth reached back for the tissues “it’s just been one of those weeks” Dean walked out to the car “Sam get inside now” Sam looked up at Dean shocked “no” Beth got out of the car as she wiped her head “would you just calm down I took him to my place the whole reason you’re here the spirit that thrown me out of my own home” Dean looked at Beth “you I don’t trust so shut up” Beth looked at Dean shocked as she felt herself getting upset again “you want to know what happened between me and John, Dean okay I’ll tell you, I shot him in the arm he broke into my house he tied up Dan and pointed my own gun at me and threatened to kill me because I ruined his chance with Yellow eyes” Dean held up his gun with an angry look on his face “well let me repay that gunshot” as Dean pulled the trigger Sam opened the car door to stop him “FUCK” Beth looked at her arm and gritted her teeth “you want to feel one of my fucking bullets do you?” Beth pulled out her gun when Sam stood between them “STOP IT” Beth looked at Sam still holding her gun up and Dean held his “move it Sammy I’d rather not you get hit in the cross fire” Dean looked at Beth “who do you think you are calling him Sammy we don’t even know who you are” Beth put her gun down and walked into Dean and Sam’s room to grab her hunter case “pack your things were leaving Sam.”


	8. Chapter 8

Beth walked into the room pulling the case behind her she walked into the bathroom and laid the case down then opened it up and pulled out her first aid kit and a bottle of vodka, Beth opened the vodka and took a drink “this is going to hurt” Beth poured some on her arm and hissed trying not to scream “Beth honey are you in their” Beth pulled out her long tweezers and opened the bathroom door, Dan looked at her seeing the blood on her head and the gunshot in her arm “oh my god what happened?” Beth handed Dan the tweezers “forget that just get the bullet out” Dan took them and rolled his eyes “I never thought I’d have to do this again after Mary was born” Beth took a small towel and put it to her mouth “I know neither did I” Dan sighed as Beth put the towel in her mouth, Dan pushed the tweezers in till he felt the bullet “I think I’ve got it” Beth mumbled through the towel with tears in her eyes “no need for the language it’s not me that shot you” Dan pulled gently pulling the bullet out of her arm “there we go all done” Beth took the towel out of her mouth and looked at Dan “I swear I’ll kill him” Dan looked at Beth confused as he dropped the bullet in the bin and took out the needle and cotton “I’ll do this now but you’re going to hospital to get this checked out in the morning” Beth shook her head as Dan threaded the needle “how many times have we done this now Dan I’m always fine and any way how am I going to explain that 7 years ago I shot my dad in the arm after he wiped my brothers memories of me with a magic spell and only one of them can remember then when I told the other one I shot our dad he decided to shoot me in the arm because he can’t remember me and he thinks that I was trying to kill his or should I say our dad” Dan rolled his eyes as he pushed the needle in “careful that hurt” Dan sighed as he picked up the vodka and poured it on her wound “hold still then” Beth sighed wiping her eyes while Dan stitched up her wound “so Dean shot you” Beth shrugged as Dan cut the excess thread “I don’t want to talk about it it’s been a long night” Dan took an antiseptic wipe from the box “what about your head” Beth took it from him opening the packed “I almost crashed the car” Dan widened his eyes at Beth “you what?!” Beth nodded as she wiped the cut on her head “get this Angels are real and Sam and Dean have one on their shoulder the first time he appeared I punched him in the face, the second time I was driving and he scared me I swerved off the road and hit my head” Beth walked out of the bathroom to see Cas stood holding Dean “what are you doing?” Cas put Dean down in the cot then looked at Beth “he was crying and Dan was fixing your arm, I didn’t mean to” Beth shook her head “its fine, what do you want?” Cas walked over and looked at Beth’s head “sorry for that… Dean and Sam will be staying Sam has talked Dean down and he wants to see you to apologise” Beth raised an eyebrow as she looked at Cas “and what did Sam say exactly?” Cas looked at Dan and Beth seriously “that John tried to kill Dan because he was possessed by yellow eyes and Dean agreed that maybe your Dad deserved that” Beth shrugged as she looked at Dan “I guess it will have to do for now, I’m going to go talk to them Dan are you okay to look after the kids tomorrow?” Dan nodded as he hugged Beth “you go spend some time with them it’s been 7 years since you saw them Beth go do what you have to do I can manage the kids” Dan smiled as Beth looked up at him “thank you baby” Beth smiled and kissed Dan softly “I love you” Dan smiled “I love you too, please come back in one piece this time” Beth went into the bathroom and packed her case back up before picking it up “Cas?” Beth looked up to see Cas gone “he left honey but he said he would see you later” Beth shrugged as she grabbed her jacket leaving the room#

Dean sighed looking at Sam “I still don’t like this you know” Sam raised an eyebrow “yea well suck it up dude” Dean rolled his eyes “bitch” Sam smirked “jerk” Sam walked over to the door when he heard a knock “behave yourself Dean” Sam opened the door to see Beth stood on the other side “hey” Sam smiled as he let Beth in “just put the guns over there, did you sort out your arm?” Beth nodded as she put the guns in the corner were Sam pointed then walked over to the table and sat down “yea I did Dan helped me, it’s a little sore but not the first one” Dean got up and walked over “maybe I shouldn’t have shot you and I’m sorry you had good reason to shoot my dad, but…” Sam cut Dean off “okay Dean that’s all you need to say” Dean rolled his eyes and sat down “okay so Beth you want to tell us about that house you showed me” Beth nodded as Sam sat down “so this house, we don’t know anything about any previous owners it’s been empty for like 10 years” Dean looked at Beth shocked “so being a hunter you didn’t think to look up on this stuff before buying” Beth rolled her eyes looking at Dean “of course I did that’s why I bought it and moved my family in” Dean sighed as Beth continued “it was all done up painted everything done to try and encourage a byer we looked at it and I knew instantly it’s what I wanted so me and Dan bought it on the spot, then we moved in our furniture a couple of days later that was our first night in the house and well it didn’t end well, me and Dan were just snuggling in bed watching TV when I felt it and everything started going haywire I heard my EVP and just got out of bed and ran to the nursery” Sam looked at Beth then sighed “you have kids?” Beth nodded knowing what Sam was doing “I have 2 a girl and a baby boy and that’s why I need your help I can’t keep living here I need to get back into my home” Dean stood up “so let’s go check this place out then” Beth shook her head “wait we need to check the guns they kept jamming on me that night” Dean smiled “I did it earlier while Sam was passed out, let’s go” Beth smiled and picked up the case taking it out to the car as Dean and Sam followed, Dean got in the front of the car as Beth walked around the back to put the guns in the trunk, Sam stopped Beth as she went to close the trunk and he opened the case “listen to me Beth I don’t want you pulling any tricks like back then throwing yourself right into harm’s way” Sam pulled a gun out and handed Beth hers “I won’t Sammy promise” Sam closed the trunk and walked around the side of the car getting in, Beth tucked her gun down the back of her jeans and go in starting the car.

Beth pulled up outside the house “here we are” Beth pulled the keys out and dumped them on the seat as she got out, Sam looked back at Dean “Sammy doesn’t this house look familiar” Sam shrugged “should it?” Dean looked at it again “it looks like home Sammy” Sam shrugged and got out of the car “I don’t know Dean I think your imagining that” Dean sighed and got out of the car and walked to the back where Beth was. Beth pulled her jacket on and started filling her pockets with ammo “so downstairs we have the kitchen at the back of the house and dining area then I have a room on this side of the house” Beth pointed to the left of the house “that I’m converting into a play room and the other side TV room then upstairs we have a nursery and Mary's room on the back a bathroom in between them then on the front my room with its own bathroom and guest bedroom on the left of the house” Dean looked at the house confused “no cellar or attic?” Beth shrugged as she grabbed a gun “there is an attic but it was completely empty when we got here and as for the cellar there is literally no entrance that we know of” Dean nodded as he grabbed a gun and filled his pockets with ammo “right I want to get in the kitchen see if I can find an entrance” Sam nodded as he filled his pockets and grabbed a gun “I’ll go have a look upstairs Beth can you cover Dean?” Beth smiled and nodded as she shut the trunk “course I can” Dean rolled his eyes as he walked up to the house, Sam and Beth followed Dean up to the house “okay then boys let’s do this”


	9. Chapter 9

Beth opened the door and walked inside and looked from side to side “think we’re good come on” Dean and Sam walked in behind Beth and looked around “yell if you need me” Sam walked upstairs leaving Beth and Dean stood in the hall way “come on I want to try and get in that cellar” Beth walked to the kitchen followed by Dean “there is a false wall over their I don’t know what that’s hiding” Beth pointed to the corner of the kitchen as she walked over to the cupboard “I think I have a sledge hammer down here somewhere” Beth opened the cupboard and pulled out a box of tools “here we are” Beth walked over to Dean “hand it over then” Dean held his hand out to take the hammer making Beth laugh “you think your smashing the wall in, think again” Beth raised the hammer and smashed it into the wall “watch my back if there is something down here it’s going to piss that spirit off big time” Dean turned watching Beth’s back as Sam walked into the kitchen “what are you doing” Dean looks at Sam as Beth hit the wall again “think we found a way into the cellar” Sam laughed looking at Beth as she hit the wall “oh yea lots of anger coming out” Beth looked at the wall seeing the two big hole as she lifted the hammer to hit the wall again she saw a face and screamed falling back, Dean turned and shot his gun through the hole “I would say we found our cellar” Beth stood up and handed Dean the hammer “yea, you take over” Dean took the hammer and handed Beth the gun “I’ll have us in, in no time” Dean started smashing through the wall till the hole was big enough to get through, he then pulled a torch out of his pocket and lead through shining the torch around to see “theirs steps down here no light switch and something stinks” Beth covered her nose “now I get why the closed it off” Dean walked into the cellar as Beth saw the ghost appear behind him “GET DOWN” Beth fired her gun as Dean ducked “good eye Beth, you never know he may trust you now” Dean looked up at Sam raising an eyebrow “bitch” Sam rolled his eyes as he walked over “jerk” Beth smiled watching them as she walked over pulling a torch from her pocket “Dean walked down the steps followed by Sam and Beth. 

Dean walked into the cellar “oh my god this place is huge” Beth walked behind him while Sam watched their backs, Dean walked over to a desk “hey come look at this Sammy” Sam walked over and looked at a paper clipping “that’s the guy” Sam paused and read the story “huh says he built this house for his wife but she died in an accident before it was finished and he disappeared” Sam turned to talk to Beth “did you… Beth!?” Sam looked at Dean worried “BETH” Beth walked through a door in the back of the cellar and dropped her torch “I… I found what’s keeping him here” Sam headed to Beth voice as Dean followed. Beth bent down and picked up her torch as she stood up she saw the spirit in front of her she raised her gun but wasn’t fast enough she felt it throw her across the room “SAMMY” Beth hit her head on the wall and passed out as Sam shot the spirit “Beth” Sam looked over to see Beth laid on the floor as the spirit appeared again this time Dean shot it “she was over by that door” Dean ran in before the spirt could appear again to see a skeleton on the floor “please tell me you have some salt and lighter fluid” Dean pulled a couple of salt rounds out of his pocket “I have these” Dean raised his gun and Sam ducked as he shot the spirit that was behind him “I saw some gas out their go get it Sam walked out picking up a gas can “thank god it’s got some in” Sam brought it in and poured it over the skeleton as Dean popped the salt rounds open pouring Salt on too “I grabbed some matches from the kitchen” Sam handed them to Dean as he felt himself being thrown “DEAN!” Dean lit the match and dropped it on the skeleton “done you happy now” Sam got up as the spirit burnt behind Dean and ran out to Beth “Dean she’s bleeding” Sam picked Beth up and carried her upstairs as Dean ran up behind him, Sam laid Beth down on the floor and took a good look at Beth’s head “is it bad is she going to be alright” Sam sighed as he looked at Dean “it’s bad call Cas Dean I can’t do this again” Dean looked at Sam confused “do what again” Sam looked at Dean with tears in his eyes “I CAN’T LOSE HER AGAIN CALL CAS” Dean looked at Sam still confused “what do you mean” Sam grabbed Deans shirt and dragged him down to his face “CALL CAS NOW” Dean pulled away looked at Sam worried “okay, okay Cas, Cas get your…” Cas interrupted Dean “yes Dean” Sam looked at Cas holding Beth in his arms “heal her” Cas looked at Sam “I can’t do that Sam I have my orders” Sam looked at Cas as tears rolled down his face “she has children a baby a husband HEAL HER” Cas shrugged his shoulders “you can’t just let her die, I’ll sell my sole to save her if you won’t” Dean looked at Sam really worried “dude you don’t even know who she is” Cas got down on the floor beside Beth and touched her wound healing it, Sam picked Beth back up and carried her into the room laying her down on the couch as Cas looked at Dean “there is more to Beth than you know Dean” Cas disappeared as Dean walked into the room “Sam what the hell is going on” Sam looked up at Dean as he took Beth’s phone “watch her I’m going to fetch Dan home” Sam got up leaving the house as he called Dan. Dan rolled over and answered the phone sighing “h-hello” Sam wiped his eyes as he got in the car “the house is safe get the stuff ready to go I’m coming for you” Dan bolted up in bed “what happened to Beth?” Sam got in the car and started the engine as he turned and started driving to the hotel “she’s fine Cas healed her, but it was bad you need to get back home to her” Dan jumped out of bed and started to get ready “I’ll need your help with the kids” Sam nodded “see you soon” he hung up as Dan started rushing around getting everything ready 

Dean sat on the coffee table looking at Beth “why is Sam so protective of you” he saw Beth gun pocking out from under her back and pulled it out looking at it “I’ve seen this…” Dean looked for the initials finding them on the gun “MW… this was mom’s gun” Beth started to mumble “D…” Dean put his hand on Beth head feeling her temperature presuming she was calling for Dan “Dan will be here soon” he looked at the gun again “I don’t understand” Beth mumbled again “D-Deanie” Dean looked up his mouth dropping open in shock “no… no” Dean felt like a brick wall had hit his head as he fell off the coffee table and passed out


	10. Chapter 10

Sam walked back into the house carrying the car seat with baby Dean in and looked around “Dean” he walked over to see Dean on the floor “DEAN!” Sam put the car seat down and knelt beside Dean as he moved his head “Dean what happened?” Dean sat up and looked at Beth “I… I hit my head, come on let’s go” Sam looked at Dean confused “Dean…” Beth rubbed her head interrupting them both “what happened?” Dan walked in carrying Mary “I’m just going to put her in bed” Dean looked at Dan as he walked upstairs carrying Mary his jaw dropped, Beth looked over at Dean noticing his obvious shock and the colour slightly drained from his face “Dean?” Dean looked at Beth then quickly looked away “you hit the wall we almost lost you but Cas helped” Sam took baby Dean out of the car seat “I’m going to take him up to Dan get him in bed” Beth watched as Sam left then looked back at Dean who looked shocked “if you weren’t a hunter I’d ask if you had seen a ghost” Dean looked down avoiding eye contact with Beth “I really am sorry for shooting you” Beth looked at Dean as it hit her “Deanie?” Dean looked at Beth with tears in his eyes “Bethany” Beth felt tears roll down her cheeks as she threw her arms around Dean, Dean wrapped his arms around Beth and smiled slightly “I can’t believe that I finally have you both back” Dean wiped a tear from his cheek as he saw Sam. Sam walked back to the bedroom as Dean pulled away “Dean there are two people I want you to meet” Beth stood up and walked towards the stairs as Dean followed “Beth it’s been over 7 years since I last saw you” Beth smiled as she turned and looked at Dean “and I don’t blame you, you're my big brother…” Beth paused for a minute “do you remember the last conversation we had?” Dean shook his head slightly “no I don’t” Beth looked at Dean as she smiled “you asked me if I was happy Dean you were the only one that knew how much I hated hunting and when I told you I was happy you just told me you loved me, you never tried to stop me from being with Dan like dad did Sam even tried to make me get on the plane because of what dad might do but you, you just cared about my happiness Dean and that’s why I could never be mad at you even when you shot me” Dean wiped his eye again as a tear rolled down his cheek “I missed you Beth I didn’t know it but I did” Beth smiled as she turned and walked up the stairs, Dean followed behind her as she walked to a bedroom door with a pink princess crown on it “you have kids?” Beth nodded as she opened the door enough for Dean to see the small blond haired little girl laid asleep in bed “she looks like you” Beth smiled as she looked at Dean “uncle Dean meet Mary” Dean looked at Beth as she pulled the door closed a tear in his eye “M-Mary after mom?” Beth nodded as Dean pulled her into a hug “I do still remember mom not as much as you but I love her still” Dean smiled as Beth let go of him “there’s someone else Dean” Beth walked down the hall to the nursery Dean following as she walked in quietly and over to the cot “what are you doing awake handsome boy, is it milk time already?” Dean looked in the cot at the baby as Beth spoke “you can hold him” Dean shook his head a little scared to pick him up, Beth smiled picking baby Dean up out of the cot “what’s his name” Beth looked at baby Dean as she cradled him then looked up at Dean “I named him after someone special to me someone who always looked out for me and protected me” Dean smiled looking at him “John” Beth shook her head “no, no god no…” Beth paused as she looked at Dean “he’s named after you” Dean looked up at Beth shocked “me but Beth why me?” Beth smirked as she shook her head “Dean you are my big brother and you always looked out for me I will never understand what’s made you so hard on yourself.” Dean looked away “there is a lot you don’t know” Beth shrugged as she looked at Dean “oh just try me” Dean sighed “I’ve been to places you would never have dreamed of” Beth shrugged “Dean you’ve been to hell and back I know that now hold your nephew” Dean held out his arms hesitating slightly as he took baby Dean from Beth “he’s so small” Beth nodded “he was a month early” Dean looked down at him smiling “how old is he?” Dan walked in with a bottle of milk and Sam followed behind “he’s almost 6 weeks old” Dean looked up seeing the milk and handed him back “and Mary how old is she?” Beth took baby Dean and walked over to the rocking chair in the corner “she will be 4 this year” Dan walked over smiling as he handed her the bottle “I’m happy for you both, I’m glad you didn’t listen to Sam and come home” Sam looked at Dean then rolled his eyes “I didn’t want her to come back I wanted her to be sure this is what she wanted and I’m glad she stayed” Beth smiled as she rocked the chair while she fed baby Dean “Dan will pull the sofa bed out for one of you and the other can stay in the spare room down the hall” Dan smiled as he stood by Beth “where are the spare sheets I’ll go make up the sofa bed now?” Beth looked up shaking her head “where they have always been draw in the spare room” Dan walked to the door shaking his head slightly “you spent one-day unpacking how did you get everything away” Beth raised an eyebrow “it’s me you're talking to Dan come on I packed our house in a day” Dan rolled his eyes as he walked down the hall.

Dean smiled as he watched Beth “you remind me of mom” Beth smiled as she wiped baby Deans mouth before burping him she whispered “he’s falling to sleep” Sam and Dean smiled leaving the room as Beth put baby Dean back in his cot and turned the baby monitor on taking the receiver out of the room with her “I’ll sort out the bed who’s sleeping where?” Sam smiled “I’ll take the bed” Beth nodded as she walked towards the spare room “just a warning Mary gets up about 9am at the latest so you got a good 2 maybe 3 hours I’ll try and keep her quiet” Sam smiled as he followed behind Beth “don’t worry that’s fine” Dean nodded and headed downstairs “night Beth” Beth smiled “night Dean” Beth walked into the room and saw all the letters on the bed “oh gosh I forgot about those” Beth picked up the false bottom draw and started putting the letters back in “that’s Bobby’s handwriting, Beth did Bobby know?” Beth stuffed the rest of the letters in the draw and put the false bottom back in “yes he remembered and that’s why him and dad fell out” Sam sat on the bed “I still can’t believe all this” Beth nodded “I know it’s been a busy stressful day for us all” Sam nodded “I just can’t believe this all this time” Beth nodded as she looked at Sam “Sammy all I care about is I have my brothers back I have a safe home for my two beautiful babies and were all happy and healthy, I have to get some sleep Sam or I’m going to crash I’m exhausted” Sam nodded “good night” Beth smiled as she left the room “night Sammy” Beth closed Sam’s bedroom door as she walked down the hall to her bedroom

Dan smiled as he looked up “hey all sorted?” Beth nodded as she put the baby monitor on the shelf by the bed “is Dean okay?” Dan shrugged as he laid down in bed “he didn’t talk but I think he is” Beth smiled as she slipped her jeans off then got into bed “I just want to sleep I’m exhausted” Dan smiled as Beth yawned and laid down snuggling up to Dan “I love you” Beth smiled “I love you too” Beth closed her eyes and slowly drifted off. Beth woke up after a couple of hours hearing Dean crying “mummy’s coming” Beth stood up and pulled her jeans back one before heading down the hall half asleep “mummy’s here” Beth rubbed her eyes as she walked into the room to hear no crying “shush” Beth looked up to see Dean sat in the rocking chair holding baby Dean cradling him back to sleep “Dean how long have you been in here?” Dean shrugged whispering “all night I couldn’t sleep” Beth walked in and sat against the giant teddy smiling as she looked at them both “is he okay?” Dean nodded as he stood and took him back to his cot “he’s back asleep” Beth smiled as she laid back “so what’s eating you up?” Dean looked at Beth confused “what?!” Beth rolled her eyes “sorry I got used to talking none hunter, what’s keeping you awake” Dean shrugged “just got a lot to take in that’s all” Beth nodded “I know what you mean it must be like when dad first told us both about monsters and demons that took me weeks to take in” Dean laughed slightly “I remember you running away to Bobby’s Dad was so pissed when Bobby called” Beth smiled thinking back “yea this really nice couple picked me up on side of the road and I told them that’s where I live and the took me to Bobby his face when he opened the door was priceless” Beth paused “that’s what you were trying to do when you woke up wasn’t it before you saw the kids” Dean tried to laugh “n-no I swear” Beth raised an eyebrow looking at Dean “come on I know you Dean you might not know what I’m like now but you never change” Dean sighed “okay I was but Beth can you blame me its been 7 years and look at you, you have the house of your dreams two kids and a wonderful husband” Beth shook her head “we aren’t married, I couldn’t do it” Dean looked at Beth confused “what why?” Beth shrugged looking at Dean “I wanted you both there and every time we tried to arrange it I just got too upset so we just put the rings on and told everyone we eloped but we never actually got married, only his Dad knows we never got married” Dean looked at Beth with a sad look in his eyes “oh Beth you should have moved on and been happy” Beth looked up at Dean smiling slightly “how could I move on when I lost my perfect big brother” Dean smiled as Beth stood up and hugged him “I really have missed you, Beth!” Beth nodded “I’ve missed you too Dean”


End file.
